Technologies for reading information from a storage medium such as a radio frequency identifier (RFID) tag have been known. Also known as methods for accommodating with any abnormality in reading such a tag are those for reducing reading errors by making an appropriate antenna selection or by controlling power, or for detecting and correcting errors by appending parity or using some error correction code.
However, with such conventional technologies, processing load is increased due to the processes such as the antenna selection or the power control, disadvantageously.